Blood-stained shadow
by Deathfighter8
Summary: First book in my shadow series. Summary: Alice couldnt quite grasp what was going on. First all the killings in Seattle, now a mysterious new girl that seems to like her, but keeps sending mixed signals. Its a month into the schoolyear at forks university and already drama is happening. Alice cant seem to fight her emotions toward the new girl, but she isnt trying too hard


**Here's my newest work. I'm not the best author, but I love sharing the stories I do so *le shrug* anyways I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed "unwanted memories." **

* * *

_Arctic blue eyes narrowed as they watched the man leaving the bar. His scent was disgustingly foul there was no mistaking it. He was an abuser, by the scent of him and by the look of his aura he was a sexual abuser. The perfect meal. The owner of the arctic blue eyes wouldnt feel guilty tearing this man to shreds. If anything they'd be doing the world a favor. A pink tongue slithered out and licked the long muzzle under the arctic eyes. Nobody would suspect a thing. An animal attack is what the human population would call it, but the arctic eyed beast knew better...much better._

_Stalking the man to his car the beast watched him stumble and drop his keys. Dropping into a crouch the beast moved with precaution and as soon as he bended over the beast pounced and clamped its jaws around his neck. All it took was a swift jerk to remove the head and he was done. Using its strong jaws the beast tore the man apart until he was unrecognizable. The only thing that remained were blood soaked strips of flesh. You did the world a favor. The beast always said these words to itself when it finished eating, but this time was different. The beast wasnt alone. _

_Arctic eyes snapped up to the presence that interrupted its meal. The creature was inhumanely beautiful thats for sure, but was different then most of the cold ones that the beast has seen. Its eyes were a stunning, seductive gold. A low snarl left the beasts throat with every step the cold one took closer. She was beautiful. A petite figure no taller then 5"4 with short hair that spiked up in every which way. Her eyes analyzed the beast while the beast noted her odd up to date fashion sense. Tight blue skinny jeans and a grey lowcut tanktop that hugged every curve nicely. She wouldve been a fantastic werewolf. Too bad shes a cold one. The beast tooke several steps back as another female joined the cold one. This female was blonde, tall, and lean with a supermodel figure standing at a good 5"10, but the scowl on her face hindered her good looks. _

_"Killing in Cullen territory eh mutt..? You a Quilete mutt..if you are then you picked a fight with the wrong coven." The beast glared at the blonde, insulted by that fact that she accused it of being part of a back. Didnt she know who she was talking too? The beast was so well known even the Voultori were afraid of it and here she was trying to pick a fight? How stupid. The beast realized the petite cold one hadnt said a word or removed her eyes from the beast. "This wolf is bigger then Jacobs pack Rosalie..it looks different as well." The blonde who the petite one called "Rosalie" scruchenized the beast with her eyes. The beast's lips pulled up in a putrid grin when the blondes eyes widened. Even if the beast couldnt see the aura of the cold ones it didnt need to in order to tell that the blonde realized what and who it was. "Alice..we need to attack it now."_

_Alice huh...that fits the petite one well. "Alice" looked shocked at the blondes words and before they could act the beast darted off. The moonlight glistening off of the beasts fur, dark as a pitch black night with the tips a red as crimson as freshly shed blood. The cold ones wouldnt be able to catch up. The beast knew that for sure. Nobody could catch the lone shadow wolf._

_**Short Alice P.O.V**  
_

As she watched the breath-taking wolf run off she didnt hear a word Rosalie had said to her. Sure they orginally came out here to kill off whatever was killing people off in Seattle since it was their territory, but one look at the wolf stopped her in her tracks. The look in the wolf's eyes terrified her...HER a vampire! The look was so violent and feral...it almost made her tremble. The look the look that the obvious werewolf was enough to have her body twitching and aching with desire. When Rose showed up the werewolf visibly got more animalistic and she could feel the want all the way through her core.

She was melting under the wolf's stare and she was pretty damn sure that the wolf knew this, but before she could comment on it the wolf ran off and it took everything her not to chase it..to begg it to take her over and over again until she couldnt move. "Alice stop standing there and lets go! Im already pissed off at the other night. Dont make it worse!" Being as lost in her thoughts as she was Alice jumped half foot in the air. "Sorry Rose! I was painting! On my way now!" She grabbed her jacket since she needed to pass as a human in the cold (by their standards) weather and headed to school.

The only enjoyable part of going to school repeatedly was the stares of awe from all of the humans. No matter if it was cruel to think so Alice actually got a sense of pride from the stares, but today the stares werent focused on Alice and her Porsch. The stares were directed to a black 1987 rabbit with an amazingly detailed spirit wolf on the sides. The windows were tinted so you couldnt see inside, but the driver didnt keep us waiting long. Alice moved into the crowed and the students instinctively cleared a path for her. The driver was _gorgeous. _

She was about 6"1 with short, choppy maroon colored hair. Her eyes were covered by sun-glasses, but her facial structure seemed to make up for the fact that Alice couldnt see her eyes. Prominent cheekbones and a strongjawline that was connected to a semi-slender neck that made Alice's mouth water. She had a nice figure. Curvy and proportionate, dressed in a black skintight Jeffree Star shortsleeved shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She had a few tattoos as well, one on each arm. On her right arm was a tattoo that seemed more like a birthmark because colors like that couldnt be found anywhere. The tatto was a wolf head with blood dripping from its fangs. The blood was the exact shade of normal blood and the wolf head was pitch black.

On her left arm she had a phoenix design, that looked like it was burned into her skin, surrounded by realistically colored flames. Alice hadnt realized how close she was until somebody shoved her into the mysterious new girl. "Oh I'm sorry..I didnt see what was happening and got shoved like that..." She was sure that if she was human she'd be bright red. The new girl shrugged and ran a strong hand through her hair. Thats when her scent hit Alice. Burning incense mixed with cinnamon. The combination was intoxicating and mixing that with the heat radiating from the girl's body made Alice almost lose her mind.

"Its cool..just be more careful next time Miss." The words reverberated through Alice and shook her to her core. A soft raspy tenor voice that demanded attention rand through the air when the new girl spoke. "Oh right...uhm...y-you can just call me A-Alice.." Her stuttering voice took everyone by surprise, which wasnt shocking because Alice Cullen _never _stutters. Even if Alice couldnt see her eyes she felt the new girls gaze burning her. The gaze felt so intimate, so raw and intense. When the bell rang Alice was actually relieved to go to pottery. "Hey Alice right..? My name is Phoenix..remember it."

Weirdly enough Alice felt calm while molding the clay. It was fragil and Alice could break it easily, but she never did. It reminded her that she was in control of her strength. "Ms. Cullen vill you elp our nevest student get ettled vith the materials.?" Alice nodded at Mrs. Vour, the young russain woman, and headed over in the direction she pointed. Only to see Phoenix with a perfect clay wolf. "Mrs. Vour said you needed my help?" Phoenix turned her head at Alice to show she was listening even if the sunglasses kept her eyes hidden. "I wanted to learn more about you..after all you caught my attention this fine mornin Alice."

* * *

**thats it for the first chapter. Ive been grounded so ill post as soon as possible. **


End file.
